Messed up Lives
by Klaine's Child
Summary: Kendall and the guys thought their lives couldn't get any worse,the were dead wrong.Watch as Kendall and everyone goes through challenges.MPEG.Kames
1. Strange Happenings

Hi everyone. This is the wolf curse sequel. I will try and make the chapters to this longer than the wolf curse but no promises. Anyway here is the first chapter.

Kendall's P.O.V.

It was a cold rainy night, so cold that you might catch pneumonia if you stayed outside for more than 5 minutes.

I didn't care about that though, I wish I could be outside, but I can't do that because there is a chance I might eat someone. I hated being a werewolf, it got in the way of my life sometimes.

Before Jo turned me into a werewolf, I was more active and much nicer, however, after I was bitten I became a dark and horrible person. I have killed 3 people in the last month alone.

The guys and Jo have been trying to help as much as they can and I'm glad.

I was sitting on our orange couch thinking about how my life has changed when I saw Logan, Carlos and James enter the apartment.

"Hey Kendall" they said at the same time.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked.

"Just about how my life has changed in the last four months" I replied.

"Kendall, I thought we talked about this, you can't worry about it, it will get better" Carlos said.

He was right, things can only get better, but I still have a feeling there is something that will happen soon which I won't like.

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that there is something terrible waiting for me" I replied and the guys sighed.

"Kendall, we honestly don't know what will happen but we will have your back" Logan said in a comforting voice.

"Thanks guys" I said.

"So, what you want to do know?" James asked in a bored tone.

I really didn't want to do anything, I was really tired.

"All I want to do is go to bed" I replied.

"Okay, we are going to go see a movie" James said.

"Okay then, see you guys later" I replied.

"Later Kendall" they said taking their jackets and heading out the door.

I got up and headed to my room which I shared with James and layed down on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

I started to drift off into the dream realm.

Kendall's Dream

It was quiet, nothing moving, then out of nowhere I saw a wolf running and runnning from a person.

I tried to run after them and thanks to my super speed I managed to catch up to the person.

The person who was a guy had knives and blow darts everywhere possible.

"Come back here you demon!" he yelled.

The wolf then increased it's speed and the hunter and I did the same.

"I'm gonna kill you hairy son of a bitch!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

I then realised that since this was my dream that wolf must be me. That means the hunter wants to kill me.

The hunter then took out a gun, a **Large** gun.

He aimed in the direction of the wolf.

"Get ready demon bitch!" he exclaimed and then fired.

I jumped out of my sleep, I was sweating like crazy.

"That was a scary dream" I said to myself before I fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

I was sitting at the dining table eating some cereal.

That dream really scared me. Was that really going to happen to me? I really hope not, because I'm not ready to die.

"Hey buddy" I heard Carlos' voice say.

"Hey" I replied and he started mixing some cereal.

"Carlos, do you think everything is gonna be alright?" I asked.

He had on a face that said he was unsure.

"Yea, why?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I had a dream last night" I replied.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"It was about a wolf being chased by a hunter" I said and he dropped his spoon.

"Do you think I should be worried?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" he replied looking at me with a straight face.

"Me too" I said standing up and putting my dish in the sink.

'I'm gonna take a walk" I said and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Down in the lobby.<p>

I got off the elevator and just stood to the side.

When I decided to start walking I stopped again.

I stopped because of what I saw. What I saw was a person.

"Here is your key Mr. Silva, you will be in apartment 3J" Bitters said handing the guy a key.

"Thank you" the guy said and he started walking to the elevator. That's when I saw his face properly.

He looked just like the guy in my dream.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" I said.

"What's your name?" he asked sweetly.

"Kendall" I replied.

"That's a cute name" he whispered in my ear in a husky voice.

"I'm Adam, nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" I said shaking his hand.

"Bye" he said entering the elevator and hitting the third floor button.

He waved at me before the doors closed.

"That was strange" I said before I left the lobby.

* * *

><p>Well there is the first chapter. It turned out better and longer than I thought it would. Hope you guys liked it. I'm gonna start asking you guys questions at the end of the chapters so here is the first one: Do you guys think my writing has improved? I will try and update soon but again no promises. If you noticed in the summary it said possible MPREG, I just want to clearify that if I do write that it will be James not Kendall who is pregnant. Anyway read and review.<p> 


	2. Shocking Scenes

Hello. This is Messed up Lives chapter 2. I want to say thank you to: Jamesmaslowlover, vikwish13, Btr Carlos Lover and GoseiGokaiRed for the positive reviews for the first chapter. This chapter will start with Kendall being in the dream state so lets get to it.

Kendall's P.O.V

I was running, running for my life.

That insane hunter was chasing me again, this time I was in my human form.

"Stop running you fucking demon!" he screamed.

There was no way I was gonna stop, even if it was just a dream.

"Okay bitch, you had this coming" he said once again pointing his gun towards me.

He pulled the trigger sending a bullet into my back.

"Owwwwwwwwwww" I howled in pain and fell to the forest floor.

The bastard came right up to me and pointed his gun right in my face and said, "Goodbye wolfy" before releasing the trigger but before the bullet hit my face I woke up in James and my bedroom.

Those dreams have become more frequent ever since that Adam kid showed up. And also, everytime I have those dreams the hunter gets closer to killing me.

Man, the dreams are just so realistic that it's scary.

I sat up in my bed and turned on the table lamp that was there.

I stared over to James bed noticing his exposed chest, washboard abs defined.

He really looked good, I could feel my dick get larger in my pants, I just couldn't look away, he was just so hot. Jo and I broke up a long time ago so I was free to date but James wasn't gay, i'm sure of that. I have no chance, even if he dates me he might be in danger cause those dreams might happen.

I just sighed, rubbing my head and then going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to a tasty aroma.<p>

I literally fell out of bed trying to head to the kitchen. When I got there I saw James preparing bacon and I also noticed he only had on blue silk underwear that showed his dick perfectly.

I noticed I was staring so I moved my gaze to something in the room.

"Want breakfast?" he questioned.

"No thanks" I said going to sit on the couch.

He came and sat beside me with a plate of becon and eggs. His lips were so close, I just wanted to kiss him, kiss him until we needed air, but I couldn't. He just looked so hot, I wish I could rip of his boxers and suck of his juicy cock, but I couldn't.

"So, get anymore dreams?" he asked me.

I just let out a groan, I really didn't want to think about those dreams.

"Yeah, in the last one I almost died" I responded.

"Do you think that will come true?" he asked shakily.

"I don't know but it's most likely" I replied.

"Kendall, those things can't come true, I can't loose you, we can't loose you" he said.

"You won't, I can handle myself, besides I have you guys and Jo" I said

"Okay" he said.

"I think that new kid Adam has something to do with it" I say.

"Me too" he said and at the same time my phone rang in our room and I went to answer it.

"_Hey can you come over_" I said.

"_Sure" _I said and she hung up.

I took of my pjs and put on my day clothes then re-entered the livingroom.

"Who was it?" James asked.

"Jo, she wants me to come over for something" I responded.

"See you later then" he said.

"Bye" I said and left.

* * *

><p>I reached Jo's apartment and just entered, they don't mind.<p>

"Jo, where are you?" I called and saw her come from her room.

"Hey Kendall, sit" she commanded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm moving...to New Zealand" she said.

"What, why?" I questioned.

"It's my dad, his job requires us to go to New Zealand and we have too, besides, I think you can handle yourself now" she replied.

"Yea, but that new kid Adam, ever since he came I have been having dreams" I informed.

"Dreams, what are they about?" she interigated.

"A hunter who almost kills me everytime, I think he is linked to it" I said.

"He could be linked but I don't know for sure, watch him everyday to see if anything weird happens" she suggested.

"Okay, so when you leaving" I asked.

"Today acctually, 9 P.M." she said.

Well bye from now" I said.

"Bye"

* * *

><p>I entered 2J quietly, noticing that James was now dressed but asleep. I stood there and stared at him until my dick was rock hard. Hey, you can't blame me, he's so hot.<p>

You like him don't you?"

"Yea, I-Katie!" I said.

"Hey big brother" she said.

"Do you like him?" a Katie asked.

Maybe a little

"Than you should ask him out" she suggested.

"Katie, stop getting in my business" I said.

"I have to watch you stare at him so it's my business too"

"Katie, disappear" I said pointing to her room.

"Fine" she said and left.

I left the apartment again to go and clear my head.

* * *

><p>I ended up in Palmwoods park, wondering about.<p>

I suddenly heard laughing and I found the source, and went behind a bush.

I peeped through the bushes and saw two dudes making out, wait is that Logan?

"You are so adorable babe" the other guy said in a breath taking voice. Wait, is that other guy who I think it is?

"Not as adorable as you Adam" it is him.

"I love you" they both said and kissed.

Adam and Logan are...dating.

* * *

><p>Sorry for long wait. Please read and review.<p> 


	3. Simple Conversations Turn Into Hot Sex

Hi guys. Here is the next chapter, I know this is quick but I had so many ideas. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked at the two of them again, eyes growing dark when he focused on Adam. Logan's head was in the crock of his neck and Adam's hand was around Logan's waist. He better not try anything funny.<p>

"I got to go babe, but I'll see you soon" Adam said and kissed Logan on his lips.

"Okay, see you later baby" Logan said giving Adam a quick kiss.

Adam got up and waved before running of to where ever he was headed.

Logan got up and started walking in Kendall's direction, as soon as Logan reached the bush where Kendall was hidden Kendall grabbed him, surprising the raven haired boy.

"Kendall? How long have you been here? Were you spying on us?" Logan qustioned his blonde friend.

"I was not spying, I was just observing you two from a far" Kendalll said smiling sheepishly.

"Kendall, that is spying" Logan said, his face showing that he must be annoyed.

"Well, I was spying" Kendall said.

"Why?" Logan asked looking at the younger and talller teen.

"Because your dating that...that...new kid" Kendall responded not wanting to say his name.

"Kendall, his name is Adam and he is really sweet, charming and hot" Logan said going into a trance but Kendall snapped him out of it by clapping hs hands.

"Logan, the dude has only lived at the Palm Woods for a week, how long have you two been dating?" Kendall asked and Logan lowered his gaze to his hands.

"Four days" the boy responded.

"Four days, when did you first meet him?" Kendall inquired.

"Five days ago" Logan said in a small voice.

"Did you fall in love with him the first time you saw him" the talller teen asked.

"Yes I did, is anything wrong with that?" the older teen asked.

"No, but you don't know much about him" Kendall said to his friend.

"Well I know he's hot... he lives alone and... he's hot" Logan said.

''See, you know nothing about him, you could be getting into deadly trouble Logan" Kendall warned.

"Kendall, I can handle myself" Logan said.

"You sure about that?" Kendall responded.

"Yes" Logan responded.

"Have you ever been in his apartment?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I was there 2 days ago when we were gonna have sex" Logan said.

"You were gonna have sex with him two days after you started dating? What are you, a whore?" Kendall said regretting the last part.

"I am not a whore, and i'm tired of this conversation" Logan said getting up.

"I'm not done with you" Kendall said dragging him back down.

"Well i'm done with you and unless you have seen him naked or have seen his defined chest don't ask why I almost had sex with him" Logan said before running off leaving Kendall by himself.

Kendall let out a sigh, he really upset Logan, he just dosen't trust Adam. He let out another sigh.

"Might as well go back to the apartment" Kendall said and headed back to 2J.

* * *

><p>James watched the tv with sleepiness in his eyes. The show that was on was anything but good.<p>

He was almost asleep when he saw Katie enter from her room, the girl looking excited that he was awake.

Katie made her way over to the couch where she sat down and looked at James and smiled.

"Why are staring at me?" James asked being uncomfortable.

"Nothing, say...have you been crushing on anyone lately?" the girl asked.

James looked at her, going into thought about the qusetion. Did he like anyone? No one comes to mind...wait, he does like someone, he likes Kendall. He likes Katie's brother Kendall, should he tell her, or just keep his mouth closed?

"Well, I do like this one guy" James finally said after thinking for about ten minutes.

"Who is he?" the girl asked wanting the answer to be her brother's name.

"I don't want to tell you" James said.

"Come on, tell me, I won't tell anyone" she said to him.

"I like, Kendall" James managed to say and Katie smiled even more.

"You like him too, that's good" Katie said getting an even bigger grin on her face.

"What do you mean too?" the older teen asked.

"Well, I know he likes you 'cause he told me" Katie said to her friend.

James blushed at that, Kendall liked him back. All the fears of being rejected after loving the blond since they were four were starting to disappear, although he still needed to know if the blond would acctually go out with him but still, he had a chance.

Katie clapped her hands trying to get James' attention again, James coming out of his trance instantly.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Katie asked.

"Gonna wait for him to make the first move" James responded.

"What? James, you have to make the first move, I can help you, were gonna need condo-" Katie tried to finish but James cut her off.

"Katie, i'm not gonna go that far, yet" James said to the girl.

"Fine, have it your way" Katie said.

"I'll see you later, i'm gonna go see Kyle" Katie said about to leave but James stopped her.

"Make sure you don't do anything you will regret" James warned.

"Like what?" Katie asked already knowing where James was going with this.

"Like getting pregnant" James said.

"James, i'm not that careless" Katie said with an eyeroll.

"I know" James said and Katie left the apartment, leaving James with his thoughts.

"I have a chance, I have a chance" James said happily.

* * *

><p>Logan quickly made his way back to the Palm Woods, getting in the elevator and making it to the third floor. Exiting the elevator and heading to 3J, once reaching there he stopped infront of the door.<p>

Logan hesitantly knocked, the door opening to reveal his shirtless and sweaty boyfriend.

"Hi Adam" Loagn said, his voice cracking a bit.

Adam smiled at the smaller teen.

"Hi Logie bear" Adam said.

"Can I come in?" Logan asked and Adam stepped aside to let his lover in.

"Come in" Adam said.

Logan came in and he and Adam went over to the couch and sat down, Adam having a questioning look.

"So, I guess you wanna talk about something, right?" Adam asked his boyfriend.

"Yea, you could say so" Logan replied not making eye contact.

"What is it?" Adam questioned, the teenager looking at Logan skeptically.

"Well, after you left, Kendall dragged me behind some bushes and asked me how much I know about you and I said you were cute and sweet and he called me a whore after I told him we almost had sex" Logan rambled.

Adam just cocked his head to the side and just had a blank expression. It would look like he was gonna find Kendall and rip his vocal chords out, and that's exactly what he wanted to do. Why is it his business if Logan dates him?

"Adam, did you hear me?" Logan asked.

"Yep, I heard you babe, I was just considering if I should rip Kendall's vocal chords out for calling you a whore" Adam said Logan sighed.

"Addi, you can't do that" Logan said.

"I would if I could, you are not a whore!" Adam said in a loud tone.

"I know i'm not Adam, he just says things before he thinks about it" Logan responded.

"He is just jealous that he doesn't have all this" Adam said pointing to himself.

"Yea, if he could just see you shirtless, you're so sexy" Logan said with a smile.

"You think i'm sexy?" Adam asked getting a slight blush.

"Yea, I do" Logan said begining to lean in, Adam leaning in himself, their lips touching and Adam making the kiss deeper.

They made out for about ten minutes before Adam pushed Logan down on the couch and started kissing his lover's neck. He found Logan's vein and bit down on it, licking the blood and Logan moaned. Logan started running his hands up Adam's sides and Adam moved his head from the newly developed hicky and went back to kissing Logan.

Adam reached for the bottom of Logan's shirt and pulled it of, exposing his chest. Adam went down and sucked on Logan's right nipple, Logan moaning with pleasure. Adam sucked on it until it was rock hard, repeating the process with the other nipple. He then trailed down to Logan's jeans and he unbuckled them, pulling them of of him. He also took of his shorts a threw them to some random corner, leaving them both clad in their boxers.

Adam looked dowm at Logan's boxers, noticing his huge boner getting larger by the minute. A smile forming on his lips, he bent down and started to palm Logan through his boxers, a little pre-cum spot begining to form. He pulled the boxers down, smiling when he saw Logan's 9 inch cock spring free.

He took it in his hand, pumping it slowly. Logan let out another moan. Logan was now as hard as can be and Adam took the tip into his mouth, Logan moaning because of the warmth of his boyfriends mouth. Adam licked the tip and Logan tugged his hair. Adam then took the entire cock in his mouth, sucking and biting.

"Adam, that feels so good" Logan moaned.

"We're not done yet Logie" Adam said to his boyfriend.

"Then fuck me already" Logan commanded and Adam smiled.

He pulled down his grey silk boxers , his 10 and 1/2 inches getting some air. He flipped Logan over, his eyes coming in contact with Logan's hole.

"You're gonna love this babe" Adam said before making Logan suck on his fingers. When he thought they were lubricated enough he took from Logan's mouth and put one finger in Logan's sweet ass. Logan moaned and Adam added another finger and then another, he moved his fingers inside of Logan to streach his hole but not to streach it too much, he did love it when his boyfriends were tight.

He took his fingers out and sucked them off. He sat on the couch and spat in his hand to lubricate his cock. He then took Logan, positioning his dick to enter Logan's hole, he slowly lowered Logan, pain going into Logan's body since he never did this before but Adam did it about 14 times before so he new what he was doing.

He lowered Logan some more, cursing under his breath how tight Logan was even with the streaching.

"Logie, you're so fucking tight" Adam grunted. He then began to thrust and dip in and out of Logan who was moving his hips and enjoying this very much.

"Adam, I think i'm gonna cum" Logan said and he came not more than ten seconds later, exploding over his chest and Adams hands.

Adam licked of his hands, Logan's cum tasted so good. He then wiped of Logan's stomach and chest and then licked his hands again which after he went and thrusted into Logan again. His orgasim built up and he came deep inside his lover.

"Hmpah" Logan moaned as Adam strated to come out of him.

Both boys then collapsed to the floor, pain shooting up their spines.

"That was some good sex Addi" Logan commented.

"It sure was" Adam said kissing Logan on the cheek.

* * *

><p>There it is, hope you liked. Read and review please. Bye.<p> 


	4. Weird Sights and Powers

So, here is another chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Adam groaned as he woke up on the floor of his apartment next to his naked boyfriend.<p>

They had some fun earlier today. It was great, the way how Logan moaned as he thrusted into him.

Adam then heard the ringing of his cellphone in his room and slowly got up from the floor, entering his room and closing the door again.

He picked up the phone and frowned when he saw that it was Seth calling him.

"What the hell do you want Seth!" Adam asked rather loudly.

"I wanted to see if you found the Taylor clan" Seth said not really startled by the boys loud sentence.

"Yes, I did but there is a hole in the plan, the clan is going to New Zealand tonight" Adam responded.

"Fuck" Seth said.

"Yea, guess this was in vain" Adam said about to hang up the phone when he heard a laugh from the other side.

"Oh, it wasn't in vain" Adam said.

"Why?" Adam asked having an idea as to what the teen on the other end of the phone was getting at.

"Remember that erasing things out of existance is my specialty" Seth replied and Adam glared at the phone.

"You better not erase New Zealand off the map" Adam warned.

"Adam, you are one of us, you have your own crazy demonic powers, but remember once I set to do something,I will succeed" Seth said as he hung up the phone, making Adam glad that he didn't have to hear the monster's voice.

When he had found out that Jo and her dad were moving to New Zealand, he was gald in a way, he wouldn't have to help kill them but he was also glad they would be out of his sight because of what they had done to him.

Adam sighed as he put the phone away and lay down on the bed, the cool air on his skin was refreshing in a way but that's when he remembered he was completely naked, he got up and went to put on some new clothes before he went on top of the bed again drifting of to sleep once again.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked down the hall to 2J, entering and seeing James on the couch asleep, must have had a hard day to be sleeping so much.<p>

Kendall looked around the apartment and no Logan, must be at that crazy Adam's.

There was just something in him that didn't like Adam. He didn't know if it was because he seemed sneaky or if it was just that he was new to the place.

Either way he just didn't like him.

Kendall went to his room and fell onto his bed with the thoughts of everything falling into place.

Dream Scene

Kendall was in a medow of flowers with tall tress everywhere. The green grass and coloured flowers eveywhere.

"What a beautiful place" Kendall let out in a dreamy sigh.

He countinued down the path he was on and stopped when he saw something that caught his eye.

There was boy around the age of eight sitting in the middle of a pool of blood. The near by trees and grass and flowers were red as can be and the boy who's back was turned to Kendall was cry sadly.

"Mommy...daddy" the child sobbed.

The scene was heart breaking, saddening and just would make anyone want to comfort the boy.

Kendall soundlessly managed to get over to the child, noticing that his hands had bites on them, simmilar to what he had gotten when he was bitten but smaller.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked the child who turned and now had a scared expression on his face.

"W-who are you?" the child asked.

Kendall didn't have time to answer because suddenly there was a blinding light, and the next thing he knew he was on the floor of his and James' room.

"Kendall, are you okay?" James asked as he ran into the room.

"Not really" Kendall groaned.

"What happened?" James asked his friend.

" I had this dream where I saw this kid and he was covered in blood and then there was this light and then I fell out of bed" Kendall responded.

"Oh, well that's strange" James commed.

"Yeah it is" Kendall said and rubbed his neck.

Can I ask you a question buddy?" James asked.

"Sure"

"Do you, have a crush on someone by any chance?" James asked and blushed.

"Yes" Kendall responded without thinking it through.

"Who is it?" James asked.

Kendall blushed red, should he tell him? Maybe he likes him too, should he?

"It's you" Kendall replied.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes, I have had a crush on you for a while now" Kendall responded.

"That's great, I knew you liked me" James responded.

"How?" Kendall responded confused. He never showed his affection when he was around James.

"Katie told me" James responded.

"Damn her" Kendall seethed.

"So..." James trailed off.

"So...would you like to be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked and James nodded.

"Yes, very much" James said and went over and kissed Kendall on the lips.

They kissed before they broke apart for oxygen.

Suddenly Kendall started to glow, him turning into a blue light and then returning to normal, the glow still evident.

"What just happened?" James asked.

"I don't know but I think Jo might know" Kendall replied.

"Then lets go see her" James said.

"Okay" Kendall said and they left to Jo's.

* * *

><p>So, it has been 30 days since this was updated, sorry guys. So I finally got James and Kendall together, thought that part could have been better but whatever. So why do you guys think Kendall started glowing? Find out next chapter, I think. Read and review people.<p> 


End file.
